Dirty SecretsTemporarily on Hiatus
by ericlover6288
Summary: Sookie is a school teacher with a dirty secret she diguises herself and is stripper named Scarlet on weekends. Eric is a single father who falls for the virginal Sookie, what happens when he meets  the delectable Scarlet and can't chose between the two.
1. Who is Scarlet

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. No Beta sorry so all mistakes are mine.**

_**Sookie's POV**_

I stand in front of my dresser mirror to begin my transformation from plain, boring, virginal Sookie to the sexy vixen Scarlet my alter ego. I pin up my golden curls and put on my wig cap and sliding on Scarlet's chocolate waves that trailed to the middle of my back and felt liberated. I'm Sookie Stackhouse plain simple school teacher at Bon Temps Elementary. I've always been the plain Jane in high school and never dated. I focused all my free time taking care of my Grandmother who raised my brother Jason and I, right after our parents died in a car accident when I was 7 and Jason was 10. When I wasn't in school becoming a teacher I was taking care of my Gran that was until she died peacefully in her sleep when I was a junior in college. I was so depressed that I focused only on my schooling. Then on it progressed into only focusing on my work and before I knew it I was a 27 year old virgin and the whole town thought of me as an old maid and didn't think I would ever get married. I was a virgin, never had a boyfriend and didn't see any true prospects in the near future. I was so tired of my life the way it was and never being seen as a true sexual being.

One day I found my salvation I was picking up some supplies for my 4th grade art class when my car broke down outside of a bar just outside of downtown Shreveport. I got out my cell phone to call a tow truck and realized that my battery was dead. "Crap!" I got out of the car and walked up to the bar with the name Sinful written in red script above the bar and walked hesitantly to the entrance and realized that the place just opened since it was only a little after 6. I walked into the relatively empty bar and was approached by a tan brunette who had legs for days under her black shorts and a hot pink tank top. She had her brown hair cut into a bob that normally would make a woman look like a soccer mom but on her was sexy and brought out her warm hazel eyes.

"Hi! Can I help you sugar?" She asked in a high cheerful voice.

"Hi, I was wondering if I may please use your phone? My car broke down right across the street and as luck would have it my cell phone just died out on me." I said looking at the woman with a warm polite smile and pleading eyes.

"Oh yeah, sugar no problem." She said with a bright smile and walked over behind the bar and handed me a cordless phone and looked around the bar for the first time and my eyes bugged out. I was standing in the middle of a strip club! It had a big stage in the center and two smaller stages off to the side. I thanked her for letting me use the phone and she told me it was no problem. I called a tow truck and tried calling Jason to come pick me up. I had to call him twice before he finally answered his cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered groggily and I assumed he was taking a nap.

"Jason, it's me Sookie. My car broke down just outside of Shreveport. Can you please come and give me a lift home?" I asked hoping he would take some pity on his little sister and come pick me up. Since Jason was known for not being the helpful type.

"Wish I could Sooks but I lent my car to Crystal to go pick up some things at her house." He replied not sounding the least bit sorry for her predicament at all.

"Jason can't you get one of your friends to come pick me up? You know I'm on a budget and with my car broken down, I'm sure that's just another bill I'm going to have to pay that might even set me behind on the mortgage." I said flustered.

"Can't you just take a cab?" He plainly asked.

"Yeah I don't have a cent to my name and I'm going to take a 40 minute cab ride down to Bon Temps." I said sarcastically " All I have is my grocery money for the week and you usually eat at my place when you want remember. If I use it I won't have food Jason. Just help me get home!" I yelled frustrated with his selfishness.

"Sookie, Damn it I can't! Find another damn ride!" He yelled into the phone and hung up.

"Shit!" I said under my breath and slammed the phone on the bar tears welling up in my eyes. I hated my life right then. I didn't have anyone to depend on and I hated that it was my fault. Something in me broke and I started silently crying. I felt two warm hands on my shoulder and instinctively tensed up. I turned to see that it was the pretty brunette looking down at me with pity.

"Darling I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. I would be happy to drive if you want?" she asked with a small smile and I nodded and she led me to her small blue compact car.

Through the ride home I found out her name was Amelia Broadway and she is the daughter of the very wealthy business man Copley Carmichael. She wanted to make it on her own, so she changed her last name and moved to Shreveport to start a new life for herself away from his father and his money. She started waiting tables making barely enough money to get by when she saw an ad in the paper for dancers at Sinful. Amelia loved dancing so she took to it right away. The money was pretty good and she was living comfortably without the help of her father and was going to school to get her teaching degree on the side. She had a very flexible schedule and her boss Sam Merlott was one of the sweetest men she knew. She told me that if I needed money to get by that she could probably get me a job at the club. She assured me that if I felt more comfortable she could help me come up with another identity. She said I had the body to kill all I needed was a little work and I could be one hell of a sex kitten. I giggled at the thought and she looked over at me with a serious expression.

"Seriously Sookie I think you should try it just give it a chance. It helps with my self esteem and makes me feel empowered I know you would just kill out there. You would be a natural." She said glancing at me every now and then as we pulled up to my house. I thought about and realized that maybe this was what I needed in my life right now. I had a boring life what was it going to hurt to try something new. As long as no one knew it I think I could do it.

"Oh.. I'll do it. Why not?" I laughed. That is how Amelia became my best friend. For the next few weeks we worked on my costumes, my dancing, and my disguise. Once I found a wig I liked and contacts that made me look nothing like my old self I realized I looked a little like Scarlet O'Hara. That's how I became the illustrious Scarlet Sinful's most requested dancer. After meeting and auditioning for Sam he hired me right on the spot and I only worked weekends which was perfect for my schedule and made the men want me even more. Don't get me wrong I am still a virgin school teacher, but dancing made me happy, I felt like a more sexual person and loved the power I felt up on that stage. I also live very comfortably now, in the year I've been working I have used the extra money to buy myself a car, and started fixing up my old farmhouse. Life was good and I was relishing in it.

I finished putting on my contacts and putting the finishing touches to my make-up, and hair. I put on a little red dress, topped it off with my black knee length trench coat and headed out the door to start off Scarlet's night.

XXX

_A/N: So what do you think so far? Don't worry all you Eric lovers he will be up soon. Please let me know what you think and review. Smooches._


	2. How things happen

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. No Beta sorry so all mistakes are mine.**_

I finished putting on my contacts and putting the finishing touches to my make-up, and hair. I put on a little red dress, topped it off with my black knee length trench coat and headed out the door to start off Scarlet's night.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

"Hadley get down here now!" I yell up the stairs I'm running late and I still had to meet Hadley's teacher. I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Hadley, please do not do this to me today. It's my first day just like you. We are in this together remember." I said wishing she would just open the door. The door creaked open and I see her little blonde head stick out as she comes out of the room.

"Daddy it's just not fair!"She stomped "Why do we have to move and I have to change school because Sophie wants me back? I had to leave all my friends. It's not fair! I don't know anyone here?" She sobbed and I gathered her into my arms I hated to see her cry, especially because it was because of Sophie Ann that we were in this mess.

Sophie Ann and I dated on and off for 6 months when she announced that she was pregnant. I cared for her but I never really loved her, yet I decided to ask her to marry me mostly because she was carrying my child. She turned me down and said we could just live together and raise the child. She stayed with me and spent my money buying clothes and jewelry; I had to do all of the baby shopping because she wasn't very maternal.

We had our baby girl Hadley on February 16th 2001 and it was the happiest day of my life. I was such the doting father but Sophie never took to it my mother and father helped me a great deal because Sophie was never home. When Hadley was 6 months old I came home after picking Hadley up at my parents' house to find my home in disarray. Sophie Ann had left taken all of her things anything valuable that was there. She left the furniture which I was thankful for but took cash advances on all my credit cards and emptied out the joint checking account the only thing that was saved was Hadley's college fund which she never knew I had. I dipped into it to keep us afloat till my next paycheck and that is how I survived.

It took me months to get a hold of Sophie Ann to have her sign away her parental rights to me and the bitch fucking charged me for her signature, she didn't even want Hadley but she wanted to milk me for my money. My sister Pamela paid her twenty thousand dollars to stay away and have no contact. I spent the next 8 years being a single father. Hadley became my princess and wanted for nothing. I worked then came home to the most beautiful girl in the world. She was smart and feisty, yet she had me wrapped around her little finger.

Last December Sophie showed up at Hadley's school trying to sign her out. The school called me and I had to call the police. From then on the phone calls and stalking started. She then said she would keep coming after me and Hadley unless I agreed to pay her an allowance for keeping away I was not going to take her abuse after months of all she was putting us through I decided to get away.

I called Pamela and she got me a job at her firm with my extensive law background it was a pretty easy transition. The only thing that I had a problem with was moving Hadley, I knew she wouldn't take it well moving from New Orleans to a small town like Bon Temps. I chose Bon Temps because I found the perfect house perfect within my price range, and the school she would attend was perfect for her. It was a small town but had a lot of southern charm.

I held my daughter close to me and hated the pain she felt. "Hadley baby, I promise you that it will get better. We are in this together and aunt Pam is here for you too. It will get better." I sighed.

"Okay, daddy. I love you!" She said between sobs her big blue eyes filled with tears.

We finished getting ready and headed to school. We went into the office and I filled up the necessary papers and asked if I could drop her off into her new class. The nice old lady at the front desk told me it was fine and gave me a paper with the room number and the teacher's name. Stackhouse room 108 was all it said. I walked up to the door and squeezed Hadley's hand which was tightly in mine and she nodded her blonde head softly. I knocked on the door gently, the door opened and I blinked a few times at the sight a blonde goddess was standing before me in a pale yellow sundress.

"Hi I'm Ms. Stackhouse may I help you?" She asked in a soft southern accent.

"I'm Eric Northman, this is Hadley Northman it's her first day." I said a little shakily. God pull it together Northman what the hell is wrong with you? I told myself in my head. Damn it this woman was making a bumbling idiot with just a few words out of her pink pouty lips.

"Tara, I'll be right back." she spoke into the room then stepped out and closed the door behind her. She looked down at Hadley smiled wide and crouched down at eye level with her. "I bet your not happy being here today honey are you?" She asked her softly.

"No" Hadley sniffled.

"Oh sugar, come here." She said and wrapped Hadley in a big hug. "I promise you it won't be so bad. I'll be here with you all day and if you have any problems I will right there to help you okay?" asked and got up holding out her hand to Hadley which she took and held onto letting go of my hand.

"Well if all is set I should get going to work." I looked up and smiled at the angel who saved my morning.

"Call me Sookie, and I will send home some papers for you to sign with Hadley okay?" She asked.

"Call me Eric, and thank you so much for being nice to Hadley" I replied and sank to knees giving Hadley a big hug and kiss before leaving her with Sookie. Huh Sookie? What a charming little name she has. I spent the ride to Shreveport thinking of Hadley and the warm blue eyes of Sookie.

XXX

_A/N:Dum Dum Dum lol! Here you go the meeting. So what do you think so far. Which Sookie do you think Eric will fall for? Will Sophie Ann become a problem? Up next what sookie thinks of Eric. So let me know what you think press the review button and tell me if I should continue this story or can it._


	3. Just another day for me

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. No Beta sorry so all mistakes are mine.**_

"Call me Eric, and thank you so much for being nice to Hadley" I replied and sank to knees giving Hadley a big hug and kiss before leaving her with Sookie. Huh Sookie? What a charming little name she has. I spent the ride to Shreveport thinking of Hadley and the warm blue eyes of Sookie.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

After my set I walk off the stage tying my top on I was not the type to go full on nudity but after a while dancing I let them see the girls but only with pasties that's as far as I go. Sam always said show whatever you are comfortable showing, he never forced us to do anything we didn't want to. He was sweet and funny and had a huge crush on Scarlet which I found adorable, but knew that if he ever found out who I really was he wouldn't be interested. I walked back stage to fix my makeup and adjust my costume black leather shorts that tide at side in red satin and a black leather bikini top with the same ties on each breast. I also do this to make sure my wig and contacts haven't gone askew.

I walked out and bumped right into Sam.

"You were great tonight Scarlet!" He said with a little blush. Sam was a very handsome man, strawberry blonde hair always a mess, big greenish blue eyes and had a nice build.

"Why thank you Sam. I just go up there and have myself a blast like I always do." I said in the sultry southern lady voice I have adopted for Scarlet. Well really just my voice and accent just a little lower and dripping with sex like Amelia taught me.

"Well you had us all at the edge of our seats, that's for sure." He said looking down at his feet I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him right in the eye.

"Sam, if I dated men from work I would scoop you up and keep you forever." I told him and leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Then let go and walked out to the bar area to get myself a drink. When I felt a hand go up my leg and grabbed my ass. I grabbed the drunks arm and twisted it till he was screaming in pain. And I whispered in his ear.

"Sweetheart, Didn't you ever hear that touching someone without permission is wrong? So I suggest you apologize to me before I break in 3 places." I said putting a little more pressure making him yelp.

"Sorry!" He moaned out.

"Sorry, what?" I said with fire in my eyes.

"Sorry, m'am I won't do it again." He groaned out and I released him.

"You better not! We are ladies. We might dance for your entertainment, but we are still ladies damn it!" I exclaimed and Tray came and escorted the man out.

"Damn Scarlet, next time I go out I'm taking you as my protection." Tray chuckled and I laughed. Tray always joked that I should be a bouncer between dances. I walked over to behind the bar to get myself a coke. When I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Babe, what do I have to do to make you mine?" Quinn whispered in my ear and I shivered. Quinn was another man who was after Scarlet and one who I really liked but would never give in to. He hung out with Scarlet a few times outside of work but only as friend. Amelia was the only person at work who knew the real me and we were going to keep it that way.

"I don't know sugar, how about a brand new house, a brand new car, and help me become a movie star and I'll be all yours tiger." I giggled and he roared with laughter

"Damn! woman you always want too much." He laughed let me go keep serving out drinks.

"Of course darling, what kind of woman would I be if I didn't?" I laughed out. "I came to get a drink and say bye. I have to go. See next week sweetness." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to change into my dress and coat.

Xxx

The next morning I woke up the annoying sound of my alarm going off disturbing my rest. I got up brushed my teeth, got dressed, fixed my hair, put on some light makeup and set about my day. Picking up a coffee and a muffin at the coffee shop, on the way to the school. I got the school and started setting down the notebooks in the appropriate seats, after I had checked their work for last week's vocabulary words, when my assistant Tara came in. Tara is only a few years younger than me and is still in school to become a teacher. She is a very sweet person to the children and her help has become a relief to me. We had just finished up talking about the lesson plan for today when the kids started filing into the room. A lot of them were smiling telling me about their weekends with wide eyes and bright smiles. I loved the smile on a child's face when they want to open up to you and tell you what's on your mind. I loved teaching and being in the lives of so many children helping their young minds develop. But there was a part of me that also wished I had a child. A mother in me that wished to come out.

"Class I really hope you had a good weekend. But we are back in class today so that means we have a lot of work to do. So I would like you to open up your vocab. Notebooks and write down the words for this week. You know the drill." I smiled as all of the students started getting to work then there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened to see a tall gorgeous man and an adorable blonde little girl who happened to looked scared out of her mind.

"Hi I'm Ms. Stackhouse may I help you?" I asked gently I was confused by the man at my door.

"I'm Eric Northman, this is Hadley Northman it's her first day." He said a little shakily and I realized that he was a little nervous. It was adorable he was such a big man nervous about his daughter's first day at a new school. Then I looked at the little girl and saw a tear go down her smooth skin and I knew I had to give her a moment before I took her in the girl was scared. I stuck my head back in the class and got Tara's attention.

"Tara, I'll be right back." I spoke into the room then stepped out and closed the door behind me. I looked down at the petite blonde and smiled wide then crouched down at eye level with her so that I could be at her level and spoke softly. "I bet your not happy being here today honey are you?" I asked the teary girl.

"No" She sniffled and I had the overwhelming urge to wrap my arms around this little girl and make her feel safe. I have never had this reaction to a child before, I wanted to hold her and rock her and never let her go. So I did what I felt.

"Oh sugar, come here." I said and wrapped Hadley in a big hug. "I promise you it won't be so bad. I'll be here with you all day and if you have any problems I will right there to help you okay?" I asked and got up holding out my hand to Hadley which she took and held onto letting go of her father's hand gently.

"Well if all is set I should get going to work." Eric, said and gave me a grateful smile, which reached his eyes and they lit up.

"Call me Sookie, and I will send home some papers for you to sign with Hadley okay?" I asked my stomach full of butterflies at his intense stare.

"Call me Eric, and thank you so much for being nice to Hadley" He said again and crouched down and gave a big hug and kiss to his daughter. You could tell this man was cared about his child, and he looked like a sexy ass Viking. God help me! I sighed out as he left my view and looked down at the little girl holding my hand.

"You ready to go Hadley?" I asked.

"Well it's now or never!" She exclaimed and I smiled down at her. We were going to be great friends.

XXX

_A/N: Well what do you think? Okay someone said that this Sookie and the Sookie from Tense emotions aren't that much alike and it's true this Sookie hides her feelings and unleashes the in Scarlet. While the Sookie in Tense emotions has been a victim and never sought help for her feelings and fears. Let me know what you thing coming up we meet Pam. Let me know what you think and review. Much love Smooches***_


	4. My sister Pam

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. No Beta sorry so all mistakes are mine.**_

"Well it's now or never!" She exclaimed and I smiled down at her. We were going to be great friends.

XXX

_**Eric's POV**_

I drove to the work relaxed knowing that Hadley was in good hands. I never saw Hadley trust someone so quickly after meeting them. But I couldn't say that I blamed her there was something so calmingly sweet about Sookie. I saw how Hadley's eyes lit up looking up at Sookie and it makes my stomach clench just thinking of it. I pulled up into the parking lot of the office and walked up to the receptionist's desk a petite blond was in the booth when she saw me her jaw dropped and she started stuttering.

"H..Hi..I'm Ginger." She said trying to give me sexy eyes and I chuckled I loved the reactions I got from women. I worked hard on my body and when I occasionally met a woman who I wanted to spend time with I loved the look in their eyes when they saw me naked. Some call me cocky I just think I'm proud and I should be. No matter how many women I dated none of them came to my home and I never messed around with anyone from work. But I can't say I didn't enjoy the looks I got from women at work it just brightened up my day a little.

"Hi, I'm Eric Northman, here to see Pamela Northman. Ginger." I said in a sultry voice giving her a bright smile and taking her hand and giving a gentle kiss on her knuckles, I heard her breath hitched. I was really enjoying seeing this woman turn to puddle in front of me.

"Eric, stop being an ass to Ginger and get inside my office before I have to buy a new chair." I heard Pam say in a bored voice all her own from the hallway next to the desk and had to stifle a laugh. Pam was all her own cocky and pain in my ass that I have missed. I stood up and gave a wink and walk towards my little sister dressed up in a baby pink silk blouse buttoned up to the top, a beige pencil skirt, and baby pink heels. I swear she dresses like a soccer mom sometimes, but she her attitude was like one of the guys. I walked up to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"So what has you all giddy." She asked as she lead me into her office. "You're acting like a happy little school girl." She chuckled as she sat behind her red cherry desk.

"Nothing really. I'm happy, I have a new job, new house, it feels like a new start." I said giving her my best shit eating grin.

"Oh, God! Who is she?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who's who?" I asked confused.

"Eric, really! Who do you think you are talking to? I am your sister I know you more than I think you know yourself. I just want to know how on earth in less than 4 days in town you have managed to find a woman. Does your dick have some sort of magnet that attracts all the pussy within a ten mile radius? Because seriously if that is what you have I think we can market it and make a pretty penny." She chuckled. I had to laugh only Pam could come up with this kind of shit.

"Pam, I have not met a woman. I'm just happy that Hadley's teacher is so nice to her. I think she would be a good influence." I said hoping she would just drop the subject but then I saw the smirk on her face and realized she wasn't even close to being done.

"So this teacher what does she look like?" She asked with a wide innocent smile.

"I don't know. She's got long blond curly hair, big blue eyes, around 5'6, and pouty lips." I said picturing Sookie in my head.

"So what was she wearing?" Pam asked looking down at her nails looking bored.

"A yellow sundress with blue flowers on it, it was simple but it looked good on her you could tell that she wasn't the type to prissy herself up more of a natural beauty. She's got curves not like those other woman that think that looking like a stick will get them a man." I chuckled and Pam looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, I was completely wrong Eric women should not have to fear you sweetheart." She laughed. "You are fucked Eric, you just met this woman and you talking about her like some little tween hooked on The Jonas Brothers." She laughed and I growled I hated Pam. She will never let this drop. I could picture her over my grave bringing this up every time she visited. God! Hadley was like her and so many ways and this was one of them.

After an hour of making fun of me she finally let me go to my office and get situated. The only client I knew I was going to have problems with is Mr. Decastro who owned a share of a strip club and liked to hold his meeting there. What the hell kind of name is Sinful for a club? I don't agree with strip clubs especially now that I have a daughter it just irks me to see old men ogle girls who are barely 18. I have a couple of weeks before I even had to worry about it 12 days to be in fact on Saturday I made sure to write down the date and time in my calendar that was going to be one hell of an awkward meeting.

I was sitting down having a late lunch with Pamela a little after 3:30 when my cell phone went rang. I looked at caller id and saw a number that I didn't recognize. Pam raised her eyebrow at me and I just shrugged and picked it up.

"Northman." I answered and Pam snickered at my phone mannerisms.

"Mr. Eric Northman?" said a soft sweet voice with a southern accent and I stilled. It couldn't be?

"Speaking."

"Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse, Hadley's teacher. We spoke today?"

"Oh Ms. Stackhouse how may I help you?" I asked wishing I could help her with as much as she'd let me.

"Well today I spent some time with Hadley and she told me about your move. We got along great and she is just the sweetest thing. She just showed some concern with her sitter she said it was going to be Mrs. Fortnberry and I know you don't have much choices because she offered to do it for free and everything until you got settled into your job. I really hope you don't offend you or cross any lines because that's not what I'm trying to do." She sounded so cute rambling I couldn't hold back a smile that appeared on my face.

"What is it that you are trying to say Ms. Stackhouse?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, it's Sookie please." She said softly. I think she was trying to get up her nerve.

"Okay, Sookie, what are you trying to ask me?" I asked smiling wide this woman was just so adorably sexy in an innocently sweet way. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Well I was wondering I could help you if you want. I don't want to offend you or anything but I could help taking care of Hadley after school from Monday through Thursday I'm open if you really need someone and I have excellent references. It's just Hadley seemed so unhappy today when she left that I was hoping to make this transition easier for her." She finished quickly I swear this woman could talk fast. I was shocked I didn't know what to say she liked Hadley and was concerned with her wellbeing. I never had a woman concerned over Hadley other than my mother and Pam of course. I was shocked she had nice teachers before but not like Sookie she seemed to genuinely care how Hadley felt.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry to bother you I hope you can forgive me. I'll just…" She started apologizing sounding defeated.

"No!" I interrupted her. "I really appreciate it I was just a little shocked is all. Yes I would like that and I'm sure Hadley would just love it. I'm just not sure I'll be able to pay you a lot."

"Oh no I don't need the money. I just want to spend time with Hadley and help her transition. I'm not charging you."

"Okay, well can we discuss this tomorrow morning. I'll ask Hadley how she feels about it tonight and let you know in the morning. Is that okay?" I asked really happy for some weird reason that Hadley and Sookie had bonded so quickly.

"That's perfect. Thank you for considering it Eric. Goodbye." She said softly and hung up.

"What the hell was all that about?" Pam asked from across my desk.

"It seems Ms. Stackhouse is not only Hadley's teacher but might be her sitter. They seemed to have become friends." I heard Pam laughing and looked up at her with a scowl.

"Fucking Perfect!" Pam laughed. She is truly a pain in my ass.

XXX

_**A/N: So let me know what you thought it's still a work in progress so your opinions are valued. Lots of love Smooches**_

_**P.S: I'm so sorry my updating hasn't been really quick with either stories its that a lot of things have kinda been against me I have no computer and also my mom's internet is down and she can't really afford to fix it. So bear with me I'll get it up as soon as I can. Much Love!**_


	5. Hadley enchants Sookie

_**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the lovely Ms. Harris. I'm just taking them out and playing with them. No Beta sorry so all mistakes are mine.**_

"It seems Ms. Stackhouse is not only Hadley's teacher but might be her sitter. They seemed to have become friends." I heard Pam laughing and looked up at her with a scowl.

"Fucking Perfect!" Pam laughed. She is truly a pain in my ass.

XXX

_**Sookie's POV**_

I led Hadley into the classroom and stood in the front of the class her hand in mine.

"Class!" I said in a loud stern voice and I saw 13 little faces stare up at me in wonder. "This here is Hadley Northman it's her first day with us and you know how we treat our classmates' right?" I asked with a wink and a bright smile. I heard a few giggles and scrunched up my nose which made them giggle more.

"We treat each other like family, with respect and love!" They all said in unison and I loved them for it. My students were a big part of me and I gave them all love and attention especially those students who didn't receive it at home. I looked down at Hadley who had a small smile on her face and was looking down at her feet.

"So who wants to show Hadley the ropes?" I asked and every student raised their hands up in the air. I looked around wondering who would be the best for the job to open up our little Hadley. Then a light bulb went off in my head. "Jessica why don't you show Hadley around and the rest of you take out your journals and write a page of whatever you want. It could be a dream, a movie, what you did last weekend, open your minds and just let the words come out of you." I told the class and I saw each student take out their journals and get to work. I was happy that I had such well behaved students in my class. I sat at my desk and started checking the math worksheets, but my mind kept drifting to the beautiful haunting blue eyes of Eric Northman. I have to admit that I was attracted to him, but it would be completely inappropriate to be even having these thoughts. I shook myself off of all thoughts Eric Northman and got back to work grading the worksheets. After Hadley got shown around she came back to my desk with a big smile on her face. I gave her a new journal and set her up with the assignment, she took it and ran to her desk next to Jessica all smiles. Damn I'm good! I know kids way to well, my heart swelled at seeing Hadley so happy and it was kind of weird. I had a strange connection to this little girl, more so than my other children, it should have bothered me but it didn't.

The day went by pretty fast as I watched dear little Hadley get accustomed to her new classroom environment. She had a very good day yet when it was time to leave I saw her sulking in the corner so I decided to approach her to see what was wrong.

"Hadley what's wrong? You were smiles all day yet now you look like you're sad." I said gently trying to get her to open up to me.

"I don't want to go to the baby sitter today, she's old, smelly, and talks about God all the time. I like God and everything but she keeps saying that daddy needs Jesus because I don't have a mommy." She said sniffling and I was shocked. What kind of fucking idiot would say all this in front of a child and make them feel bad about not having a mother.

"Who's your sitter Hadley?" I asked, wondering who could be so stupid to her.

"Mrs. Fortenberry is my baby sitter, but Ms. Stackhouse they should really call her Mrs. FARTberry she stinks!" She said pinching her nose and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle but I had to put on my stern teacher face as best I could but I knew I was failing miserably.

"Hadley it is not nice to make fun of people." I said after clearing my throat and she shot me an innocent smile that I couldn't help but smile back at.

"I know daddy tells me all the time I'm just like my aunt Pam and a pain in his butt." She said smiling proudly. "But I miss my Granny and Pop pop they use to take care of me while dad was at work and now I'm stuck with this grumpy old lady that says all sort of mean stuff. It's not fair I had to leave all of my friends and my grandparents all because some crazy lady tried to pick me up from school. Ms. Stackhouse I really don't want to go with that lady she makes my chest hurt when she talks about my daddy like that, then she acts all nice when he's near. I wish I could just kick her!" She continued sobbing into her hands, then lifted her eyes to me and my heart broke.

I knew that I had to do something I just couldn't let Hadley be with Mrs. Fortenberry. I knew all too well of how she was, there were many times that Maxine had spoken about me behind my back, about why I can't find a man to date me and how pathetic and sad I was. She spread gossip like nobody's business and was so mean at times I really do feel bad for her son Hoyt that poor man had to deal with that evil woman on a daily basis. I pulled Hadley to me in a big hug then into her deep blue eyes and wiped her tears.

"I'll tell you what sweetie, I can't make any promises but I will try and see what I can do so that you won't have to spend your days with her okay."

"But you can't Ms. Stackhouse, daddy doesn't have a lot of money and Mrs. Fortenberry offered to do it for free until daddy got back on his feet." She said with a deep sadness in those big eyes.

"Hadley would you like for me to take care of you during the day. I can't do it every day but at least most of the week so that you don't have to hurt sweety." I said surprising myself I have never offered to take care of any of my students but this little girl has me wrapped around her little finger. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically and I smiled back at the little angel in front of me. I would do anything to see that beautiful smile grace her face. "I'll call your daddy later and ask, but I need you to be a good girl and go with Mrs. Fortenberry today and I promise to see you tomorrow." I said and she nodded at me with a small smile I gave her a big hug and she was on her way.

I headed to my desk got all the papers I needed to get home, looked up Eric's number in Hadley's file, and turned off the computer, the lights and headed home. I changed into some sweats and cuddled on the couch looking at the phone in my hand, I took a deep breath I promised to make this call and I never back down from a promise no matter how hot the guy is. He was gorgeous actually, drool worthy, what I would let that man do to me. I shook my head trying to get all those nasty thoughts out of my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I have never let a man get to me, I have been around Jason long enough to know some men are no good. But Eric was different his eyes were beautiful and intense, yet you could see some sadness in them. He intrigued me like no other. I decided to suck it up and called the man.

X

After I make the call I was freaking out. Seriously what the fuck is wrong with me? Where is Scarlett when I need her because I made a real ass out of myself with that phone call. Maybe I'll get to know Mr. Northman find out what it is about him that makes me act like a damn teenager.

XXX

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I have written kinda got stuck this chapter might suck but the next one is going to be better I promise._


End file.
